Radiers
by Rainspiral
Summary: First chapters dull but it gets funnier and funnier! DDR. Theft. And the best disclaimers ever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 15 Miles on the Venice Canal

The streets of Venice were crowded and the air smelled of sweet buns and sausage. Tourist took pictures of everything that stood still long enough to actually take the picture and a young girl about 15 wearing a dark cloak that hid her face helped relive them of the cash in their pockets. A breeze hovered around her and the puddles from the previous nights rain bent away when her shoes got near them, Inside her cloak, brown hair so dark it was almost black feel in waves around her shoulders, then proceed to fall to about mid back. Her hazel eyes caught the sunlight and her face would have been cute if it was not so dirty.

Suddenly, a shout from one of the "larger" tourist sounded and the girl, whose name was Sophie, watched as another girl, no older than she slipped through what seemed to be a large, black, 2-demensional hole in the middle of the plaza. The girl was clutching a small bag. She took off down to the canal. Sophie curious raced after her. Sophie also that the hole hadn't fully closed up.

Sophie followed the girl to an alley, where she saw her panting, leaning against a building. The girl reached into the bag and pulled out a large pastry, sat down and started eating it, completely unaware that she was being watched. Why they looked a little alike. Not physically. But something in there eyes spoke of the same thing. Insanity for starters. The girl her self had short dirty blond hair, and green eye's.

"Who are you?" Sophie piped up.

The girl started up, jumping up to her feet she turned on Sophie and she might had been trying to look dangerous. A difficult task with powdered sugar on your upper lip. "My name is Natalie John, came up with it my self."

" Sophie. Old lady thought I was her granddaughter once, but the name stuck on me any way. Tell me did you make" Sophie was interrupted.

"Yes the huge wormhole was I. A . . . Talent." Natalie said carefully, "I call them worm holes cause it is what they look like. Also got me my nickname. Blackhole.

Sophie shouted, " And I thought I was the only one!," When Natalie raised an eyebrow and cocked her head in a questioning look Sophie added, " You know the four original elements? Water, Earth, Fire, and Air?" Natalie nodded, " I can control them! I call it bending, got me my nick-name Avatar and yes from the cartoon. Watch!" Sophie kicked the ground and a cobble stone rose strait up and down again. Natalie watched in amazement.

" Wow!," Natalie said, " Your like me I don't believe it! We need to stick together. I got a lot of ideas but I can't pull any of them off alone. Well some but not all."

" You and me both can't pull off everything. I think we will need more and now that I have seen there is at least one other, I bet there are more. We just have to find them."

"My best idea would need more than just us." Natalie said, " It is where we go to America, we can look there for more people, and steal from the rich and evil and give to, well our selves mostly, but maybe a charity or two."

" This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." Sophie said.

Darkness Revolution: Woot! New story! This is being co-written by friend and my Rain spiral, me.

Rainspiral: Hi! I am Rainspiral co-writer of this story.

Darkness Revolution*sweat drop* "They Already know that. Just do the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMOR: We own nothing. Except oc. feel free to use them though. Long as you give credit.

Darkness Revolution: R And r.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Viva la Renaissance**

**(We think that means new world order.)**

**It was six months later in Los Angeles California (also called the city of Angeles.) In a small suburbs on the outskirts of LA the LA Raiders were returning with a sake of loot from the house of Obadiah Stain. (Bad guy from Iron-man but we call him Waffles.) **

**"That was fun!" a girl named Sonic said, "I wonder how much it will cost to repair the those windows?"**

**Another girl nick named Hardrive appeared to think for a moment and answered, the rhetorical question, " Based off the economy rate and my calculations, at **_**least**_** $200,000."**

**"All way the smart-aleck" Sonic grumbled.**

**"I heard that!" Harddrive snapped.**

**"Will you two cut it out?" still another girl, Hurricane, snapped. She turned to a girl you should remeber, come on it was only a chapter ago, named Sophie or Avatar, and added, " Can you actually picture Waffles parting with a penny? Oh, oh! Can I call the meeting?"**

**"Fine," Natalie, I am going to let you think really hard for this one, or Blackhole said, "But just. . ."**

**"Clean up on aisle 4 and all staff to meeting room!" Hurricane said and laughed, " I know Blackhole. Aren't I wonderful?" **

**"Remind me why our base is an old grocery store." Blackhole growled.**

**"Relax," Avatar said," They're hyper but they're good. Smokescreen proved an excellent addition with her power of illusions." **

**It was true. All the Raiders were doing well in their job of fighting/causing crime. They're thought being fight fire with fire they went out and stole from the worlds biggest villains, or mean celebrities spatially. **

**Sonic, or Sara Brown, came from a wealthy family, but her parents were killed in a terrible fire on the very same night her power over sound surfaced. She had been living on the streets of what she thought was San Diego, where she was originally from. She soon found out however she had managed to wander to Los Angeles, witch look a lot like her San Diego home.**

**Hurricane, or Mickey Hart, came from a darker past and ran away when her speed should up. She built up her strength until her super speed increased even more. Now she has the strength of all theses manly men out there and the speed of a well hurricane. Wonder where she came up with the name then. **

**Harddrive , or Crystal Harrison, had been an orphan since the age of two and was taken in by a pair of senior citizens. When the old couple died, the childcare services came to take Crystal to a new home, but she refused. Her intelligence already matched that of a super computer. Sheer set off the make a new way in the world.**

**Smokescreen, or Britney Hughes, came from a normal family, but when she discovered her power to create illusions, she ran away from fear of being rejected. She used her illusions to find her way to L.A where she heard anyone can be a someone. **

**Blackhole, or Natalie John, had always lived on the streets. When she discovered her power to open portals she began to search the Earth for a home but each place rejected her. She became very self-dependent till she meet Sophie.**

**Avatar, of Sophie James, also lived on the streets her whole life and became a master pit pocket when her powers arose. **

**The Raiders all lived in an abandon grocery store on the edge of town. They had a little club of mutants really and they welcomed everyone to come but so far what they had was it. **

**"Thanks' everyone for your good work today," Avatar began, "And a special shout out to Smokescreen who, despite being sick, managed to take out no less than ten guards." **

**Smokescreen stood up, and smiling said ," Thank you! They all still think they are in Switzerland!" she said. Everyone clapped and sonic made it sound like a crowd of cheering fans. Wolf whistles and all. **

**"Okay! Sonic. Sonic! SONIC! YOU CAN STOP NOW! There.," Blackhole said, " As a celebration we are going to the best pizza place EVER, Pizza Amor!" **

**An explosion was heard as well as a lot of cheering. Do to protecting this part of L.A, Pizza Amor always tried to slide them free pizza, despite the Raiders' protest, but it was always warm and soft and always had a special one for Mickey since she was allergic to milk. Plus they always got some kind of desert, whether it be cannolis of tiramisu.**

**Too bad it was an evening to be ruined. **

**Rainspiral: YEHA! Next chapter I rule!**

**Darkness Revelation: What am I chopped liver!**

**RS: . . . Yeah. :P**

**DS: HEY! **

**DS through lamp. RS through coach. Soon there is pudding chimps cactus ices, and oc are flying everywhere.**

**Sonic: QUICK SOMEONE DO A DISCLAMER AND END THIS!**

**Disclaimer: We own X-men! No really we do! **_**REALLY**_**!**


End file.
